


Only You Could Forget Something Like That

by raggirare



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is usually the most reliable at keeping secrets, but who knew he was so good that he'd forget that he was still keeping them secret in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Could Forget Something Like That

At first, they’d kept things between themselves for the sake of their teams. Makoto had hated keeping anything a secret from his friends, especially his best friend, and it was easier said than done when it came to keeping his attention on his own team rather than letting his gaze wander across the pool, but he knew that suffering in silence and hiding behind a smile was better than making a huge deal out of everything.

(Not that Makoto thought they’d be making a big deal. He just knew how some of his friends could be - namely Rin and Nagisa.)

The deal had been to tell people after they were done swimming for the year, which, Seijuurou had managed to argue, was after Regionals because even if Samezuka was moving on to Nationals, Iwatobi wasn’t. Makoto had agreed, but only to a point, and they dedicated an entire weekend to coming out to their parents - and to Haru, but only because he had caught them lingering outside Makoto’s house in time to see Seijuurou calming Makoto with gentle kisses.

And that was as far as they managed to get. They didn’t purposely forget to tell everyone else. They kind of just… forgot. It became a part of the routine to keep it quiet, and there was never really much time to stop and concentrate on it, either, what with Seijuurou having to concentrate on swimming and studies and college exams. What little time they managed to get together was spent focusing on each other and relaxing and enjoying each others company, not worrying about how to break the news to their friends that not only were they dating, but they’d been doing it secretly since before regionals.

So, really, Makoto shouldn’t have been surprised at the shocked expressions on Rin and Nagisa and Rei’s faces when they come over one day during the summer break of Makoto’s third year.

“Makoto, what is that?”

“Mm? What’s what, Rin?”

“That jacket.”

Makoto looked down at himself and the jacket he was wearing, but nothing seemed all that out of the ordinary. The height of summer made it too hot to wear more than necessary, and it wasn’t as though his friends hadn’t seen him completely naked before, so he saw nothing wrong with the fact he was wearing shorts and an open track jacket and nothing else.

“Mako-chan,” The shock had left Nagisa’s eyes, replaced by a curious glint. “Why are you wearing a _Samezuka_ jacket?” 

Rei adjusted his glasses with one hand and lifted a glass of water to his lips with the other, taking a sip before he lowered it again. “It seems to be too big for you, as well, Makoto-senpai,” he said calmly. “I can only think of one Samezuka swim club member who is a larger size than you.”

“Oh.” Makoto blinked and then he blinked again, one hand running down the zip of one side of the jacket. A laughed followed and when he looked up, his bright grin was faced with three confused expressions and Haru’s blank one. “That’s because it’s Seijuurou’s.”

“‘Seijuurou’.” Rin’s eyes narrowed and his upper pulled back a little, looking a lost between whether he should worried, upset, angry or maybe some weird mix of all three. “Mikoshiba-buchou gave you his jacket?”

Makoto nodded, clueless smile still on his lips. “When he graduated.” There was a certain upbeat tone in his voice as he spoke, something warm and distant, and he missed the way Rin’s face contorted and Nagisa’s brightened with realization. “He gave me his second button as well. Mom sewed it onto my school jacket.”

“Mako-chan, are you and Mikoshiba-buchou dating?”

“Well… yeah,” Makoto said with a sheepish laugh, his eyebrows furrowing together a little. “We’ve been together more than a year, now, why are you acting like this is something new—“ He paused and his eyes widened in realization and his gaze flicked to Haru’s face. “Oh! Oh, god, guys. Guys, I’m so sorry, I forgot we didn’t tell you. We meant to, I swear, we just—“

“Was Mako-chan scared we wouldn’t like you for it?” Nagisa chimed and bounced to Makoto’s side, his arms hugging tight around his friend’s neck, dragging him down with the excited action. “Don’t worry, Mako-chan. We’ll still like you no matter what!”

“A-Ah… it wasn’t really that, Nagisa,” Makoto said as he tried to pry the arms from around his neck, shooting Rei a thankful look when the other second-year stood to help. “We were captains first, so you guys came first. Our parents and Haru didn’t find out until after regionals last year.”

“You were concerned it would distract us or make us think less of both of your abilities if you were to publicly act on it at trainings?” Rei forcibly sat Nagisa down beside Haru before sitting down himself. “That’s our Makoto-senpai, always putting others before himself.”

Another sheepish laugh bubbled in Makoto’s throat and he shrugged a shoulder. “Mostly, I was worried about that guy,” he admitted, nodding in Rin’s direction where the red-head was finally coming to term with how he felt about the entire thing.

“I’m gonna kill him. I don’t care, I’m gonna do it. I'm going to Kyoto right now, I’m gonna kill him.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second button thing is something I've read about as a graduation tradition with giving the second button to a favourite girl/a girl asking a favourite guy for his when he graduates. But, being that Samezuka is an all-boys school, Sei could probably easily get away with giving his to Makoto (and then wink whenever the girls from the sister school ask why his is already gone and who he gave it to).


End file.
